


Life in Dorm #401

by pisces_in_a_crises



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Boys Being Boys, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Living Together, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Platonic Relationships, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Roommates, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_in_a_crises/pseuds/pisces_in_a_crises
Summary: A short fluff I wrote about the Haikyuu Captains sharing a dorm!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. It's me!

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to pop on here and say if you decided to read this, then comment or leave kudos it would mean the world to me!  
This is my first published work and I am both terrified and excited.  
I hope atleast some of you enjoy it!  
xoxo


	2. Kuroo Makes Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays are Kuroo's days in the kitchen. And it's his turn to take care of his roommates.

The door to doorm 401 made a creaking sound as Bokuto and Daichi dragged themselves into the apartment after a rough volleyball practice. They took of their shoes and dropped their gym bags on the floor.

Bokuto opened his mouth to annoy Kuroo about dinner, but Daichi's hand on his arm stopped him. He furrowed his eyebrows but quickly noticed the sleeping Oikawa on the couch. 

He made a small 'oh' sound and shut his mouth.

They said a quick hello to Kuroo and went to get changed before dinner.   
Bokuto forced himself to take a warm shower to relax his muscles, but even that felt like too much work. The usually spiked silver-black hair laid damp and clung to his forehead. When he got out, he grabbed a black t-shirt and his yellow shorts that were a gift from Oikawa, and left his bedroom. 

At the same time Daichi exited his room, in a tanktop and some grey sweatpants. "Man I don't think I ever had this much trouble taking a shower." Bokuto joked, remembering the extra practices he earned because he broke the coach's photo frame. Daichi laughed at him, "The practice itself was insane, I don't know how you lasted the extra work."

They quietly went into the kitchen to a lovely smell of a delicious miso soup. Kuroo was the one responsible for dinner tonight.

"Hey is Oikawa okay?" Bokuto said as he jumped up on the counter,"Weird for him to be sleeping at this time...or any time actually." Now that he taught about it, Oikawa was always awake studying something, no matter the time. A frown on Daichi's face suggested he thought the same.  
Kuroo sighed and turned to them, "I think the exhaustion finally caught up to him. Exam week is over, and we don't have any matches for a few weeks atleast. The idiot has been pulling all nighters and doing extra practice. His knee is bothering him again so I threatened to call Iwaizumi if he didn't sleep. He complained a bit and then he was out like a light."

Kuroo continued stiring the pot as Bokutou chatted about his day, animating the events with his hands. Daichi was busy setting up the table, occasionally joining in the conversation, explaining to Kuroo just what photo frame Bokuto broke. The one that held the coach'ss wedding day photo. Kuroo's signature laugh filled the small space when he imagined their coach Sato, a short bald man, and his angry face that turned red at Kuroo's and Bokuto's antics.

„Guys?“ a groggy voice that came off of the couch caught their attention. The trio turned around to see Oikawa getting up off of the couch. His brown hair was a mess, and it was obvious he was favouring his left leg. However, he looked slightly less tired and his skin was no longer sickly white. Kuroo counted that as a bonus.

„Hey sleeping beauty. Go freshen up and change. Dinner is almost ready.“ Kuroo called out as he took the lid off of the pot and allowed the delicious smell to spread through the entire apartment. Bokuto's stomach cried loudly.

„I think Iwa-chan is rubbing off on all of you with all this mothering.“ Oikawa said teasingly as he pulled himself and the blanket up the short stairs. 

An hour later, the dinner was gone, the kitchen cleaned and they were all chilling in the living room watching some old alien movie with awful CGI that Oikawa insisted had interesting plot.  
Kuroo was trying to braid Oikawa's hair, which was way too short for any hairstyle, and he tugged roughly on the strands. Oikawa insisted on explaining to how aliens were indeed real and how they were watching them all.

Oikawa's explanation was interrupted, rudely if he may add.  
„Hey where are all the popcorns?“ Bokuto cried out when he reached into the bowl only to find it empty.  
„I'll get more.“ Daichi offered and got off the couch.

While he waited for the microwave to finish the popcorn, he observed the scene in the living room. When he accepted Kuroo's offer to move in with him and Bokuto, and then Oikawa 2 months later he didn't expect to like them. He had actually planned to switch later on in the semester.

He certainly didn't expect to think of them as some of his closest friends but here he was. And he didn't mind it one bit.   
He had found his tribe and that was what it was all about at the end of the day.

He hurriedly filled the two bowls with popcorns as he heard Oikawa call him because he was missing the most interesting part of the movie, where the aliens take over planet Earth.  
More terrifying that interesting in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this really simple chapter about their life in the dorms!  
> This is my 1st published work here so please be kind!  
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated.  
> xoxo


End file.
